


Hardest of Hearts

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Other, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' “Erwin,” Hange breathes, a gentle nudge for an answer, yet almost knocking him over with how it’s simple, quiet force. They’ve made him weak, fragile, or maybe they’re strong enough to make him collapse with the smallest of huffs, the softest tune of their voice chiming among the dead noise of cricket song and rustling trees in the night breezes. He averts his eyes from their gaze. “Answer my question.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Erwin croaks.</p><p>“Do you care about us?” Hange repeats. “Do you-“</p><p>“Don’t say it,” Erwin stammers out. "I can't give you that answer." '</p><p>In the summer heat, tensions run high, and Erwin is forced to make a decision he's not ready for. (For OT3Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut. What a sin

Erwin stirs in bed, drifting in the expanse between wakefulness and sleep, his mind floating and his body weak. Sleep still pulls at him - its arms welcoming and tempting, a warm embrace and comforting escape – but its grip is not strong enough to resist his slow ascension into wakefulness, no matter how hard it digs his claws into him, yanking him into the rest he so desperately wants. First, it’s the sweat of his body threatening to pull him from sleep, the summer heat making the closeness to the bodies in bed with him unbearable. The bed sheets tangle in his legs as he shifts on the mattress, trapping him in its confines, forcing his clothes to stick to his body in its dampness. It’s only when his arm swings into the middle of the bed, the space empty but for mussed sheets and a lingering warmth that he finally opens his eyes.

It’s a rare night that he doesn’t wake from a nightmare, the remembered horrors of his work suppressed in his mind during the day, only to surface at night to haunt him. But he still wakes up with fear thrumming in his chest, the emptiness of the space beside him building anxiety in his gut. They rarely sleep together, the three of them barely getting the chance to find either the time or opportunity to do so. When they do, even Erwin’s mattress becomes deliciously cramped, the feeling of security the press of body against body brings always welcome, even when skin is flushed and hot with sweat in the season’s heat. It is impossible for a missing body to go unnoticed. 

Erwin raises himself up on his elbows, one hand moving to run through his tangle of blond hair. He shifts so he is sitting in the center of the bed, closer to Levi’s vulnerable, sleeping form beside him. Erwin sits up, feeling Levi’s breath tickle at his bare hip. The light from the bedside candle they had forgotten to extinguish in their exhaustion – it’s a major fire hazard, Erwin thinks, remembering to chastise the person closest to the nightstand in the morning to remind them to blow it out before they settle into bed next time – casts his black hair in shades of gold. Erwin brushes a finger behind Levi’s ear, a small smile gracing his lips. Levi in such deep sleep is a rare sight to behold, both in his expression of serenity and his ability to obtain some semblance of a good night’s rest. He’s outwardly glad to see him lying in bed, unmoving but for the rising and falling of sheets with his breathing, muscles lacking their usually tense quality. Even the circles under his eyes, even if just from a figment of Erwin’s imagination or a trick of the firelight, seem to have faded, and Erwin’s chest can’t help but swell in relief and gratitude.

He has more important matters to attend to. He takes his eyes off Levi’s form, the curves of his body outlined perfectly by the thin sheets, scanning his room for the person missing from their bed. It doesn’t take long to spot them, a rustling of papers grabbing his attention across the room.

Hange stands by the open window, their back towards him in a cross hatch of scars and marks both old and new, hair tumbling down their shoulders. They lean the top half of their body out the window, elbows resting on the sill, their naked hips curving up and firm buttocks pointing out, one muscled leg bent casually. He feels himself twitch under the sheets, swallowing at the sight of them bare. He gets up slowly, the mattress creaking with the motion.

They turn around slightly, cocking an eyebrow as they give Erwin an impish stare. Erwin grins in response, leaving the bed in his own nakedness, slowly making his way behind them. As he approaches, his arms wrap around their waist, leaning down to breathe kisses across their neck.

He gets a satisfied moan in response. “Nice to see you up in your birthday suit,” they say softly, mischief dripping off each word. Their eyes scan the papers crumpled in their hold, hand moving up to reach for the pencil tucked behind their ear, scribbling in the margins in their familiar and unreadable chicken scratch. They don’t turn to Erwin, only tilt their head so he has more skin to work his kisses, pushing their hips back into his. 

Erwin stifles a groan at the contact, feeling himself grow hard, his hips threatening to buck forward. Hange smirks, letting out a small breath of a laugh.

“That feels amazing,” Erwin whispers. His lips graze their ear, letting out a smug grunt when he feels them shiver in his arms. His arms move to their sides, palms running up and down the curves of their body, fingers barely brushing the sides of their breasts. “Why don’t you put the papers down?”

“Can’t,” Hange sighs, pressing into him more firmly in response. He can barely suppress his groan at that, burying his face into her neck. “I woke up with another idea for my research, I have to correct my notes.” Their words are jumbled as they chew on the end of their pencil, moving to scrawl in between two lines, arrows crisscrossing on the page like a maze.

“You know you’ll be handing those into me in a few days,” Erwin says. He pushes their hair to one side, kissing the space behind their ear. “Maybe you should make your notes a little neater.”

“Maybe if you stop distracting me I could get to work,” Hange says.

“You’re the one initiating,” Erwin says. It earns him another press of their hips into him, and he bites his lip at the sensation.

“If I could concentrate,” Hange breathes, a small gasp escaping their lips as Erwin’s hand move down their buttocks and over their legs, settling to cup the inside of their thighs, “maybe I wouldn’t be.”

“I don’t think so,” Erwin whispers, his lips against her ear. “I just think you like to tease me.”

Hange turns to look at him, eyes glazed over in desire, the corner of their mouth quirked up in a smirk. “I prefer Levi,” they say. Hange turns back to their papers, staring out into the wooded lot beyond the window, bugs drifting by the sill, attracted by the glow of their room. “At least I can get more of a reaction-” at the word, they grind back into him again, leaving him to lean his head back in ecstasy, “out of him.”

“You just live to watch us suffer, don’t you.”

“Don’t lie, you love it.” Hange shuffles through the papers, the tip of their pencil finding its spot between their lips again.

“Why don’t we go back to bed, then,” Erwin smirks.

“I don’t know about the bed,” Hange muses. “We don’t want to go wake up sleeping beauty over – oh,” their breath hitches, the end of their sentence stuttering to a pathetic end as Erwin moves one of his hands up their thigh, cupping the mound between their legs.

“We can find somewhere else, then.”

“You really don’t want me to concentrate, do you?” Hange laughs softly, raising an eyebrow as they give him a sly grin. “I’m almost done with my notes, I’m sure you can wait patiently until then, yeah?”

Erwin’s heart sinks at their words, his face falling into a frown. He starts to pull away, his grip on them loosening. He peels his tacky skin away from theirs, barely realizing that the sweat had practically glued them together in their intimacy. The night’s breeze is a shock against his newly exposed skin, goose bumps rising in his flesh.

“Really, Hange?” Erwin sighs. “You can’t put your research down for a little bit of peace?”

“You can’t stop the train of thought of a brilliant mind, Erwin,” Hange says. “As soon as I’m done with this page, I’m yours.” They turn to him with a wolfish grin, gnashing their teeth at him before breaking into giggles.

“I’m being serious,” Erwin says, his voice taking on a steely tone. Hange turns to him, eyes wide and brows furrowed, lips pouted as they turn to look him up and down. 

“What was that about?”

“I just,” Erwin struggles, trying to keep his voice low, hoping he doesn’t wake Levi. His words come out as a hiss, high pitched but quiet, his whispers sounding desperate in his attempt to keep silent. He sighs. “You need to take care of yourself.”

“By having sex with you?” Hange continues, their smirk coming back. They hold the packet of notes in their hand, waving it at his naked form. He almost has the urge to cover himself with their motion. “That is supposed to take care of me?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Erwin sighs. “I was trying to say that you need to allow yourself the time to rest and gain energy. You overwork yourself to the point of fainting, yet you can’t even sleep a full night without creeping out of bed to write a new report.”

“You know how dedicated I am to my work, Erwin,” Hange says. They look at him with sad eyes, shaking their head at his incredulousness, as if he made the audacious suggestion that they stop working altogether. “I may overwork myself, but at least I’m aware that I do it.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s okay,” Erwin exclaims. “Fuck Hange, we are actually sharing a bed together tonight. We haven’t done this in weeks, and you can’t even find the will to stay and bed to at least share a moment with us you know we barely get to have.”

“Excuse me?!”

Their voice is all too loud, Levi stirring in the bed behind them. Erwin feels the need to step back, the flash in Hange’s eyes as they glare at him menacingly intimidating; despite the several inches he has over them, he feels all too small, as if they were towering over them with the sheer force of their glower, rage almost seeping from their pores.

Hange crosses their arms, creating a furrow of cleavage with their small breast, nipples completely and intentionally covered. They lean back, and Erwin almost gasps, afraid that they’ll tip out of the window onto the dewy grass far below. They seat themselves on the windowsill, crossing their legs, the dark tangle of hair tucked in between their thighs disappearing. They seem like a human knot to him, tightly bound in twisting limbs, closing in on themselves, refusing to give anything away.

“Hange,” Erwin breathes, “you should get off the ledge. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do,” Hange snaps. Levi gives a snort in response, shifting in bed, filling the space where Erwin would have spoken if he would dare to open his mouth. Instead, he stands there, eyes downcast as Hange gapes at them from their perch. He feels small and defenseless, utterly exposed to their piercing eyes, and he is reminded all too easily of his physical nakedness, making him feel even surer that they’ll strip him emotional bare, exposed for all to see.

“I have no idea,” Hange says, voice low, their eyes boring into him, face twisting in disgust, “how you can think you’re being fair in telling me that I don’t cherish the few moments we can actually have together in private, considering you’re one of the biggest reasons why we get so many few moments like these in the first place.”

The words hit him like a cannon ball to the chest. He feels his armor start to bend, the strength taken to shield himself from their words left to wither with each stinging strike. “I didn’t mean it like that,” Erwin murmurs. “It just seemed like you weren’t valuing our time together. Like you were putting your work first.”

“Really?” Hange sneers. They lean forward on the ledge, their mouth twisting into a grotesque smile, teeth bared and eyes narrow before settling back again, almost shaking in anger. “It must suck to know that one of your partners is so dedicated to their work to the point where they can’t accept any intimacy from you because of how distant they are. Must really hurt to know someone loves you only for them to push you away for their work, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t you dare,” Erwin breathes. “You know.”

“No, Erwin,” Hange says. They get up, walking up to him. “I don’t know.”

“You know what I’ve given up for this,” Erwin snaps. His arms gesticulate, one arm flinging out wildly. His hand curls into a fist, his index finger staying erect, firmly jabbing towards the ground. 

“We’ve all given up something for this,” Hange growls. “We’ve all given up the lives everyone else gets to have solely because we’re dying for them.”

“Do you have any idea what kind of position I’m in?” Erwin exclaims through clenched teeth, his voice gravelly, barely low enough to keep Levi from waking. “Can you wrap your head around that?”

“You say that like we have no commitment to what we do,” Hange spits, “as if we haven’t almost died for this, earned scars for this. We’re here on our own terms and we are ready to die for what we believe in, don’t act like you’re the only one with any sense of nobility.”

“It’s not nobility, it’s being realistic,” Erwin says, “I can die at any time. I can’t promise anyone that I can be there for anyone.”

“You say that like out work is all sunshine and daisies just because we’re not commander,” Hange says. “You act like we’re dependent on each other, as if we need someone to be dependent on us, and I don’t need any of that. We can take care of ourselves.” 

“Don’t do this to me,” Erwin sighs, shoulders slouching. “Don’t give me these reasons why you think I’m being irrational, don’t treat me like I don’t know how you feel.”

“Well I don’t push the people that love me away.” Hange says. Erwin’s throat closes up at the word, the simple four letters enough to set him on edge, threaten his defenses. It is their turn to be wild now, their own arms flinging out as they speak all too loudly, hair whipping behind their head like a wild mane, the water flying from their face making Erwin realize with a pang of regret that they’re crying in their turmoil. “I don’t pretend we’re all close nit enough to share a bed only to go weeks without even acknowledging it. You can say whatever you want about you not being able to give us the cookie cutter life you think some future ideal potential partner who will inevitably float your way apparently deserves, let alone the people who have told you they wouldn’t care for it. But you know as well as we do that we’re not some random innocent person walking by to throw affection at you. We’re not Marie. We’re all in the same fucking boat, and we’re all minutes from our last fucking breath of the stale air in these goddamn barracks. So I’m not going to waste my time denying my feelings and convincing myself that abandoning the people who care about me will just be good for them in the long run, when I know that no one in this godforsaken, joke of an army ever fucking expects to have the little cottage and brood of kids every other person who spits abuse as us has the privilege of getting, all due to the sheer fact that we’re dying to protect their sorry asses.”

“You don’t know how painful it’s going to be when you lose someone in battle.”

“You say that as if I haven’t seen most of my graduating class die already.” Hange says. “I know the pain but I’d rather have known those people than have let their memories die with them.”

“I’m not getting into some kind of commitment outside my work when I know I can’t give myself to it,” Erwin interrupts. “It’s reckless to even start something like this, especially with all of us at risk. I would think you and Levi were smarter than to get tangled up in this.”

“Well you thought wrong!” Hange exclaims, their hand flicking at them, pointer finger jabbing towards the skin of his chest. They growl every word, teeth bared and gritting as they continue, glistening tears threatening to spill. “Do you think we ignore each other after nights like these like you do? Because you’re dead fucking wrong.”

“I don’t want to hear about you guys-“

“Well you’re fucking going to, and you’re not going to pretend you’re not involved in it like you always do,” Hange states, whispers ferocious. “We go to each other at night, we take care of each other. And it’s rare and we barely do it, but we know we can do it. Fuck, you’d be right to think that Levi isn’t one to talk all romance and all the frivolous bullshit attached but we don’t need that, and we know that you don’t need to give it to us or get it in return, but we are still there when we need a night to fuck or talk it out because we are all dealing with the same shit. I’m the one who gets to pick him up when he’s fucking exhausted, and he gets to do it to me in return. Meanwhile you just box yourself in like you don’t need the care, and that somehow pushing people you love away is an ultimate show of your love, but in reality you’re using your nobility and pride as an excuse to be insensitive and cold.”

“I need to do it, even if you guys don’t like it.”

“Then why are you fucking here?” Hange asks, voice thick. The tears begin to spill, lines of wetness on their face glowing in the candlelight. They stutter into silence, punctuated by Levi’s soft breathing and the song of crickets from outside the window. The two of them staring at each other blankly, swallowing the cold lumps lodged in their throats, keeping any words the mind could barely contrive in their speechlessness from escaping. Hange steps away, back pressed against the cold wall, one hand furiously wiping the tears away in a flurry of motion. Erwin is left to do nothing but stare at them, dejected, their crossed arms and lowered head an all too obvious sign of them closing against him. 

“Hange,” Erwin sighs, moving forward. His hands move to hold their wrists, gently pulling them just slightly closer, putting an end to their wild movements. His thumbs run along the veins in their skin, a cheap substitute for wiping the tears off their cheeks. The two don’t look at each other, keeping their eyes trained on each other’s chest, looking to their feet. “Please.”

“I have no idea how we could have fallen for someone so self deprecating.” Hange says softly, the smallest flutter of a laugh. “And I have no idea how you can’t see that we’ve always been beside you every step of the way.”

“Please,” Erwin presses, his words pained, squeezing his eyes shut. The words stops Hange in their tracks. “I can’t do this. I can’t give you what you want.”

“You don’t know what we fucking want,” Hange says, “no matter how confident you are in thinking so.”

“Don’t do this to me.” His grip grows tighter, meant to be firm but not painful. They inch closer to him, one hand slipping under his chin, nimble fingers raising his head to look at them. He opens his eyes, feeling the sting of exhaustion burning behind his eyelids. Hange looks at him sadly, their whole body seeming to deflate.

“If you can’t do this,” Hange whispers, the harshness of their voice gone, brown eyes sad and wide, “then you can leave. You can tell Levi you’re done with us and we won’t ever push you like this again. But you better stop playing games like this, you don’t get to sleep with us when it’s good for you and then ignore us in your regret or resolve or whatever. I’m sick of it. We’re sick of it, and we’re done trying our hardest when you only try when it’s convenient for you.”

It’s as if a fist had wrapped itself around his heart, the longing stare in the depths of their brown eyes digging into him, his chest constricting with it. He feels his face start to crumble, biting his lips, closing his eyes again.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin says. “I haven’t realized the hypocrite I am.”

“Well now you have,” Hange says on a breath of a laugh, face cracking in a sad smile that fades as quickly as it shows up, leaving their face haggard. “And now you can stop, but you have to choose what you’re going to do now because I’m sick of seeing you sacrifice your happiness and done with watching you teeter on the damn fence.”

“I can’t promise you my happiness,” Erwin says. He feels his eyes begin to burn, vision blurry, and it’s not just from exhaustion. “I can’t hurt others for my own selfish happiness.”

“You’ve never been selfish in your life.” They take a step forward, their toes brushing against each other. 

“Knowing that you can die any minute, I couldn’t live watching people give to me this way. How do you do it?”

“I don’t,” Hange breathes, “and I’m sure you’re right in thinking it’ll inevitably bite me in the ass, or that I’m naïve, even if this whole thing,” they wave their arm at the room, at the form sleeping in Erwin’s bed, “was a giant fluke in the first place. But I know the souls I’m going to leave behind can deal with my loss. I have no family, no one innocent enough to shatter at my death, so I might as well enjoy what little piece of respite from this hell I can.”

“I don’t know how you can handle it,” Erwin murmurs.

“I just told you I don’t. I only follow how I feel.”

“I can’t give time for something like this.”

“We barely get together, we don’t need so much time to validate it.”

“Then what do you need from me, if you can’t stand me only being here every so often?”  
Hange looks up at him, brown eyes meeting his blue ones. In the dim lighting, the flickering of their iris is all he wants to focus on. “To be honest.”  
Erwin raises his eyebrows, the hands he has still on their wrists moving up to embrace their scarred hands, fingertips curling over onto his palms. He inhales, readying himself to speak before Hange interrupts again. “Do you care about us?”

Erwin feels his gut clench at the words, palms going sweaty against Hange’s. He watches their eyes search his, watery and shiny as they take him in, pupils wide black pits threatening to swallow him whole. He presses his lips together, mouth a thin, white line on his agonized face, forcing him to choke down the words and crushing the gasps that he wants to utter oh so badly. His teeth dig into the inside of his cheek, the pain bringing him back to reality, a reminder that there are much more painful things than this; the truth would never be a cure for that ailment, could only cause it to spread, breaking his armor from the inside out.

“Erwin,” Hange breathes, a gentle nudge for an answer, yet almost knocking him over with how it’s simple, quiet force. They’ve made him weak, fragile, or maybe they’re strong enough to make him collapse with the smallest of huffs, the softest tune of their voice chiming among the dead noise of cricket song and rustling trees in the night breezes. He averts his eyes from their gaze. “Answer my question.”

“I can’t,” Erwin croaks.

“Do you care about us?” Hange repeats. “Do you-“

“Don’t say it,” Erwin stammers out, squeezing his eyes shut again. He drops Hange’s hands, their arms flopping limply to their sides. “I can’t say it. I can’t give you that answer because it’s already ruining me, and whether I’m with you guys or not I can’t help but feel the greatest tinge of doubt. I want you to be happy, and I can’t give, not while I’m stuck in this position, while I’m feeling doubt.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“Because I hope you guys can still accept me as bad as I am,” Erwin says slowly. “Because I’m selfish and I want to know what being loved feels like even if I can’t make myself strong enough to give it back.”

He leans his forehead against theirs, hands moving to their shoulders. “I’m sorry,” Erwin sighs, “for hurting you this much. For not being able to give you what you deserve. The thought of losing you two in any way is impossible to imagine, and I’ve dug myself into a hole where even if I had denied this,” he waves his arms around the room, to Levi’s still form, his back to the two of them as he lays like a statue in bed, “I’ve already make it so seeing you guys struggle is too much pain to bear. I just hope you can deal with me being as big of an asshole as I have been.”

He feels something brush against his cheek, the softest of soothing fingertips tracing the sharp contour of his jaw, Hange’s palm moving to cup his cheek. Erwin leans his face into its welcoming warmth, feels their thumb stroke the stubble on his skin. He looks at them, watches as they stare up at him with hooded eyes, lips slightly parted. They stretch up, Erwin moving down so their noses press together. He feels Hange shake their head against his, the ghost of a smile quirking the corner of their lips up.

“You’re the most confusing person I’ve ever met,” Hange says. He can feel their breath on his mouth, watches their eyes drift shit as they lean in towards him. Erwin closes the gap briefly, his craving for the pressure of lips on lips finally satisfied. The kiss is brief, innocent, and Hange breaks the contact as quickly as it had come with a smack of the lips, leaving Erwin to gape after them.

“You still have to tell me,” Hange whispers. “Are you with us or not?”

“I don’t know,” Erwin says, “but I can try to be as much as I can.”

“Good enough,” Hange huffs, lunging forward to capture his lips in theirs. It’s more forceful than the last, mouths moving in rhythm, opening wide to welcome the other in. Erwin winds a hand through their hair, Hange giving a squeal of pain as his fingers get caught in the tangles. The other moves to their cheek, up to lift their glasses from their face. He throws them haphazardly to the nightstand.

“Careful with those,” Hange cries. “If those break it’s gonna come out of the budget.”

Erwin chuckles at that, a deep laugh rumbling in his chest. His hands start moving over their body, and he feels Hange’s calloused palms run over him in reciprocation. He starts to walk forward, Hange moving backwards. He tries to back them up against the wall, but misses in the flurry of passion the two caught themselves in, their back hitting the edge of the window. Hange gives out a small shriek, their hands moving back to lean on the bottom of the windowsill, but it is unneeded, as Erwin’s strong arms are already around them, holding their body close.

“You trying to kill me now?” Hange jokes, lips dragging themselves over his neck, teeth grazing his pulse. They both laugh, deep in their throats. Erwin corrects their position, moving to his right to brace Hange against the sturdy wall. 

Hange groans as he pushes them there, their hands moving to brush through his mess of bedhead, pulling him down for an even deeper kiss, their tongue darting into his mouth tentatively, gauging his reaction as it sweeps in and out experimentally. Erwin pushes their tongue back, running over the roof of their mouth as one hand pulls their hair playfully, the other moving to massage their breast, fingers toying with the soft nub of their nipple. Hange moans into his mouth, breath moist and hot, overwhelming in the growing heat of the room. 

Erwin feels himself twitch between his legs, growing hard, his erection pressing into their thigh. His hand works their breast harder, pinching the nipple, eliciting a gasp from Hange. Their head falls back against the wall, sucking their bottom lip under their teeth as his mouth works his way over their chin, tracing the lines of the slender tendons down their neck. Hange’s hips buck into him, smirking at him with heavy lidded eyes as he closes his eyes at the glorious friction, groaning.  
They stare at each other hungrily as their hips grind against each other, murmuring jumbled curses as they steal messy kisses between them. One of Hange’s legs move to wrap around Erwin’s thigh, pushing their sweaty bodies closer together, sticky and damp.

“Fuck, Erwin,” Hange moans, breath heavy, gasping with every motion of their hips. They drag out the words, lustful and lewd. 

The moan only grows louder as Erwin’s hands move to grasp their ass, lifting them up against the wall. Their legs wrap around him, a vice grip pulling him flush against them, their heels digging into his ass cheeks with the rhythm of his movement, spurring him on like a rider trying to start their horse into a canter. Erwin steadies himself between their legs, feels the tip of his cock pressing into them hesitantly, his mouth moving to press kisses to their neck by their ear.

“Is it okay?” Erwin breathes. “Can I-?“

“Fuck, Erwin, just do it,” Hange groans.

He adjusts himself against, shifting Hange so they’re slightly above him. He starts to push himself into them, gasping at the warmth around his head. He pushes in farther, glancing down to watch his shaft bury itself deeper into them. He presses his face into Hange’s chest, the weakest of moans pulled from his throat. Hange’s grip on him tightens, hissing between their teeth as they stretch to accommodate his girth, using their feet to push him in farther.

“You okay?” Erwin asks, feeling Hange’s head nod against his. He asks the question more out of courtesy than of real concern; he can feel their readiness, their muscles loose and hot around him, could feel their wetness before he was even inside.

They pause for a minute, kissing deeply, Erwin calming himself enough to simply bask in the sensation. But Hange grows impatient, the lack of movement doing nothing for their pleasure, and using Erwin for support, they start to edge up and down the wall, feet pushing him against their body. Erwin complies, Hange yelping as he hikes them up higher, pressing kisses down their neck and over the plains of their chest. He starts to grind against them, each motion pushing Hange back up the wall again, his hips giving them the needed friction on their clit.

Soon they start to pick up speed, small gasps and moans escaping as they try to keep quiet. Erwin feels warmth start to pool in his belly as he thrusts, his hair growing damp with sweat. Hange is covered in a sheen of their own, and Erwin presses his lips the shiny layer of it over their chest, one hand back to playing with their breast. Hange’s nails rake their way down his back gently, catching over the scars there. He hears them laugh, breath stuttered and labored as their mouth moves to whisper in his ear.

“Levi is watching us.”

He turns his head from its position, wedged in the junction between Hange’s neck and shoulder. He looks over his shoulder as best he can, watching as Levi lies back in their bed by the left wall. He’s uncovered from the waist up, kneading his erection with the heel of his hand through the sheets. “He better not get himself off before I get to him,” Hange mutters.

Erwin does nothing more than grin at him wolfishly, turning back to Hange. He moves a hand down between them, brushing over both of their pubic hair before his fingers find their way into the folds of Hange’s vagina. His fingers rest in between their labia, moving up to lift the hood of their clit, pressing soft, slow circles into the bud nestled under it. Hange gasps, moaning loud enough to be heard in the next room, their face scrunching as Erwin’s fingers continue their ministrations. 

The sound of Hange moving against the wall sets out their beat like a metronome, a small shuffle every time he thrusts, slowly growing faster as the two of them grow closer to the edge. His fingers keep their rhythm over their clit, but his thrusts grow sporadic and stuttered, the knot building below his belly growing tighter. He buries his face into their neck, breath coming in heavy huffs and groans. He feels their legs start to shake around him, his own knees growing weak, threatening to give out. He holds himself back, watching Hange’s face as he slowly brings them over the edge.

Hange comes in a mess of gasping moans and bubbling laughter, their muscles clenching around him, nails digging bright red marks into his back. He holds himself back until they’ve been satisfied, fingers moving in the same rotation around their clit until their forehead falls onto his shoulder, hair tickling his neck, an exhausted laugh running over his skin.

He pulls out of them, his cock standing rigid between their stomachs, Hange’s own hand coming down to run along its length before Erwin can get the chance to finish himself off on his own. He leans his head against Hange’s shoulder, sweat dripping down his temple, groaning furiously as he releases, the knot in his belly going loose. His cum drips from the head of his cock to Hange’s hand, some of it splattering on their stomachs, running between their fingers as they milk him dry. When he finally lifts his head, his eyes meet Hange’s, eyes alight and grinning.

Their lips meet in a luxurious kiss, soft and slow. He steadies himself on his legs, waiting for his muscles to stop shaking like jelly before moving from the wall, Hange still in his hold. Hange gives a mischievous groan, smiling against his lips as he brings them over to the bed. He all but throws them onto the mattress, Hange hitting the bed with a delighted yelp, Levi cursing as he almost flies off the bed.

Erwin grabs a handkerchief off the bedside table before settling into bed, Hange between him and Levi. He wipes their stomach off, tenderly wiping each individual finger on their hand. They look up at him with soft eyes, glistening like copper, and they give him a loving smile, pulling him down to give him a chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” Hange murmurs, taking the handkerchief to wipe the white drops on his own stomach.

“Oi,” Levi mutters over Hange, and as he turns he opens his arm wide, swinging it over Hange’s waist. “Are you two lovebirds done so I can get some sleep?”

“I think someone’s jealous, Erwin,” Hange muses, winking at Erwin as he chuckles. Levi clicks his teeth, but doesn’t protest as Hange turns to him, straddling his hips, pinning him to the bed. “Someone wants some attention.”

“Fuck off,” Levi says, his words silenced as Hange presses their lips to his. He hears Levi moan as Hange grinds against him, their hand moving under the sheets, stroking Levi’s cock. Erwin settles in beside Levi, him and Hange working on showering him with wet, lustful kisses as he gasps on the bed. Hange works his dick, the  
bed sheets moving up and down with the jerking of their hand; it leaves Levi moaning and moving his head side to side in glorious pleasure, one hand tangled in Hange’s hair, the other gripping the sheets to ground himself. Erwin murmurs in his ear, his hands brushing over Levi’s body, twisting his nipples and dragging nails over his thighs. It doesn’t take long for Levi’s moans to reach a crescendo, legs shaking and toes curling as he comes on himself, staining the sheets.

The two of them clean him up, their handkerchief abused and stained beyond any repair a wash can give it, and leave it on the nightstand by the still flickering candle, shrunk to nothing more than a pathetic stub of melted wax. Levi and Hange, succumb to the exhaustion first, Hange settling on Levi’s other side, pushing him to the middle. They sleep curled against Levi’s torso, his chin on top of their head, eyelashes fluttering before they doze off against him, notes forgotten.

Erwin gets up from the bed, moving to organize their papers before settling their glasses on top of them, blowing out the candle, tendrils of smoke left to drift from the burnt out wick in the darkness. He settles himself next to Levi again, lifting the blanket to their waists to bring comfort while also fending off the offending humidity and heat of the night, his arm swinging around the two bodies next to him.

He’s about to close his eyes before he hears Levi whisper, almost inaudible in it’s hesitance. “Try to keep your voices down next time.”

“Sorry,” Erwin laughs, brushing a strand of black hair behind Levi’s ear. “We’ll try to keep our misbehavior to a minimum next time.”

“I was awake before you two started fucking.”

Erwin feels his heart pick up speed, his palms growing sweaty. The night’s warmth suddenly becomes sweltering, and he shifts in bed, wringing his hands. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Levi says.

“How much of it did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin sighs. “I’ve been an idiot.”

“For waking me up? Yeah, you have.”

“Well, that too,” Erwin says, a small smile gracing his lips. “But for other things. For everything we had talked about.”

“I guess you’re an idiot for that, too,” Levi whispers, staring at the ceiling. 

“Have my actions,” Erwin says slowly, “really been hurting you that much too?”

“It’s more confusing,” Levi says. “And frustrating. I can never tell if you’re really involved or if you’re just here for a release.” He turns to look at Erwin. There is no expression on his face, no wrinkles or creases visible in the darkness. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know,” Erwin says. “I’m trying to figure it out as best I can. I don’t want to hurt you guys if I can help it.”

Levi turns his head away from him, exhaling slowly through his nose. He looks down at the sleeping form curled on his side – there really was no choice in the matter, considering no bed in the building was meant to accommodate more than two people - watching as Hange shifts, their limbs splayed over him and dangling off the bed. He looks at them with sad eyes, picking up a strand of their hair to twirl in his fingers. He grimaces, dropping it. “Greasy,” he mutters, but still keeps his hand over their head, running fingers through the wisps of hair tumbling over his chest.

“We should get some sleep,” Levi murmurs. He shifts himself higher in bed, careful not to disturb the delicate balance Hange manages in order not to fall off the edge. He turns his back to Erwin. “Long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Erwin says, wrapping his arms around Levi, grinning slightly as he gives the smallest of satisfied grunts at being spooned, basking in the closeness, even as sweat sticks their skin to each other in a tacky mess. He pulls the two of them closer, heart aching at the inevitability of him letting them go, and brings his head to the pillow, willing dreamless sleep to arrive. “You’re right.”


End file.
